Lost Forever
by bankies baybee99
Summary: COMPLETE! I was an orphan one foster home to another, but I thought the next one would be the same R&R! (chapter 12 fixed so it is way more readable)
1. The First Step

**The First Step**

"_Johnny, Johnny! Look our little Melia, is taking her first steps!!"_

I remember the sound of my mothers voice that day. I remember the smell of her hair, I remember the excitement in her voice, and on her face. I hate my mother for reasons people do not know. As I sit here in the window seat of the train, I look into the window and I see her. I see her black hair, I see her brown eyes. But most of all I see me.

"_I HATE YOU I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN HAD A KID LIKE YOU!! That's it I can't stand this anymore your father and I are leaving."_

I never saw either one of them after that day. Every time social services came to look for me I'd hide or run, but they eventually caught me. Now I bounce from foster home to foster home. I always get kicked out of them because I never be the person they want me to be. What they don't understand is you can't change who I am you just deal with it.

"Were almost there" My Social Worker whispered to me

"Great another rich ass snob house to go to. I promise you by this time next week ill be on the streets again" I told her

"The first step is trying to accept the people you live with. We're trying to give you the best possible homes we can, but if you keep getting kicked out of them, we cant do anything more for you" she said into my ear

"Then Don't" I said back

"_Next stop: 401 to Minneapolis_"

"We're Here!" She yelled into my ear with that very annoying high pitched voice, that she knows I hate.

"God Lady do you have to do that?" I said to her

"Yes" She said simply.

We get off the train 5 minutes later.

"So who am I terrorizing this time?" I ask her

"You will not be terrorizing them, but they are the Robertsons' they have a son named Dwayne and they're from Texas his son goes to Eden Hall so we thought you should join too" she said to me

"Oh Joy!!" I replied sarcastically.

We got into a car a made our way to the Robertson house. When we got there, it was a medium sized house not a mansion, not a box. She pushed me all the way to the front door and she knocked. A very skinny tall looking woman answered the door with a warm smile.

"Hey there, you must be Melia Johnson. I'm Marcia Robertson" She said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Yes and its Lia" I said back but decided not to take her hand considering I wasn't going to be here for long.


	2. Moving In

**Moving In **

As I entered the house, a boy came towards me and stuck out his hand.

"Hiya my name is Dwayne, you must be Melia" he said with the same warm smile as his mom.

"Yea and its Lia" I replied back in a bored voice

"Dwayne take here Lias bags up to her room, and help her get sorted out while I talk to this here lady"

"Okay mom" replies Dwayne

Dwayne takes me up the stairs, and shows me my room. It's a quaint room with like blue walls and window at the back wall, along with white drapes over them. There is a queen sized bed in the corner of the room, where I put my stuff on.

"so what do you do around here for fun?" I asked

"well, I'm going to hang out with my friends in a little bit . We're gonna play some hockey" he says

"Oh hockey wow!!" I reply in a tone dripping with sarcasm

"Okay so do you wanna join?" He says in a cheery tone

_Obviously not catching the sarcasm _I chuckle to myself.

"Sure why not?"

_More people to piss off _ I think to myself


	3. Meeting the team

**Meeting The Team**

A/N: Thank you to everyone to reviewed!!

After I pack everything Dwayne asks me if I have skates.

"No, why?" I say

"Oh because were all gonna be playin on skates" He says

"Okay… and I care why?" I say with attitude

"I dunno juts thought you might wanna wear em if you had em but I guess not" He says

So we get to the park and Dwayne introduces me to: Connie, Julie, Portman, Fulton, Russ, Charlie and Adam.

"The rest are all out of town until next week when school starts" He says to me

"You guys! This is Lia she's gonna be playing w/ us today if it's alright"

"yea sure" They all say

Portman looks me up and down and starts laughing

"You mean I'm going up against that shrimp? She's only what 5'4" He says

"5'5 actually and trust me I could kick ur ass anyday anytime buddy" I reply

"oh really, well get a stick and ur taking face off against me" He says

"bring it on jockey" You say in a competitive tone

So we get into the middle of the park, Russ drops the puck, and I slam Portman into the ground.

"Tough enough for you jockey?" I say

He gets up and come charging after me.

He hooks my leg and I fall flat one my face.

The game goes on like this me and him fighting and me pushing around the other players. After the game in over everyone like hates me and I'm glad cuz I wasn't there to make friends.

As I was walking away from the park I hear Portman and Fulton talking

"I heard shes a run away from Kentucky" Fulton says

"yea well I heard she got kicked out of so many foster homes that they had to put her in Juvi" Portman replies

I decide to take a different route home to clear my head about everything that's happened so far in my life.

I find a park bench and sit down. I put my head in my hands and I think about what happened.

_What did I do so wrong for my parents to leave? Could I have been better? Fuck them! They Left me! But I wanna find them and ask them why. I have enough money maybe one weekend during school I'll go and hire an investigator. Yea that's what I'll do._

I get stirred from my thoughts when I hear someone sit down beside me. It was….. Adam.

"Adam what are you doin here?" I ask

"Just came to clear my head. I guess that's what you were doing"

"Yea well anyways I guess I better back to Dwayne' house before he wets himself" I say

"I guess, are you going to Eden Hall with us?" He asks

"Yea I think so why?" I ask Suspiciously

"Just wondering, anyways see you later" He says

"Lata" I say back and head for Dwayne's house


	4. Meeting An Old Friend

**Meeting AnOld Friend**

As I stirred awake the next morning, I was blinded temporarily by the sun light. I got up, got dressed in my black tank top and baggy black pants with black eye liner and my discman. As I was heading down the stairs I heard Marcia calling me. I didn't want to get punished on my first day so I obliged.

"Yea?" I said

"Do ya want some breakfast?" She asked with out looking over the stove.

"No," I considered that being polite was better than being rude "thanks, anyways, I'm out lata"

"Good bye" She said back

I pushed play on my disc man and listened to my new good charlotte CD. I suckered my old foster parents into buying me one.

As I was walking down the side walk some ditz wasn't looking and walked into me.

"Hey! Watch where ur goin ditz!" I yelled back at him

"You better watch your mouth young lady" He said back

"Or what?! You gonna hit me you wouldn't dare cuz I'd kick ur ass!!" I said back and walked away.

As I was walking past a shop I noticed something. I saw a man that looked just like the man in one of the pictures that were given to me at my grandfathers' funeral. He was with him, but who was he? I walked into the shop.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked

"Yes young lady what may I do for you?" He said

"I was just wondering did you know Frank Johnson." I asked

"Why, yes I did he was a very good friend of mine, too bad about his passing though. Why exactly do you ask?" He asked

"Because he was my Poppa" I said

"Oh my lord! Is that you Melia?" He asked

I finally knew who this man was. This was Hans the man who would cradle me when I was crying and would take care of me when no one else could.

"OH MY GOD HANS!!!!" I screamed and ran to him with a big huge hug.

"Wow I haven't seen you since the funeral and even then you were only 7 maybe 8" He said

"Yea well my poppa talked about you a lot. I remember that one story about how when you guys were in high school you pulled the biggest prank ever against one of the teachers, by putting frogs in all there desks!" I said as I took a seat

"Ah yes… they were all scared to look in their desks for weeks" He laughed

The next few hours continued on like this.

"Well I best am going I'm staying with a guy named Dwayne. Do you know him?" I asked

"Yes he is a very nice boy. I hope to see you tomorrow young lady" He said while chuckling

"For sure!!" I yelled back and made my way back to Dwaynes house. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Last Day Of Freedom

**Last day of freedom**

So the week went on, I went to see Hans everyday since last Monday. I've learned a lot about the ducks. Hans has filled me in about all of the games they've played and I must say it's impressive. One day one of out subjects changed to my parents.

"_So how are your parents?" He asked me_

"_I wouldn't know Hans they left me right after Poppas death. I haven't seen them since." I said_

"_Oh," he said sounding surprised_

"_Yea well I'm 15 I can take care of myself" I told him_

"_I always knew you could Lia, you were always the one beating up boys instead of kissing them" He said with a chuckle._

Anyways Dwayne was helping me pack for Eden Hall tomorrow. Me and Dwayne have be come real good friends over the past week. He's like the over protective brother I never had. Marcia and Hank (sorry I didn't mention that Dwaynes dads name is Hank) are like my real parents. Me and the ducks get along now. Were friends but if they piss my off they know to get the hell out of my way. Or they might get something chucked at there heads.

"So are you nervous about going to Eden Hall?" Dwayne asked while reading through one of my magazines.

"Nope, but if you ask me everyone else should be the nervous ones" I say back

As I say this Dwayne gets up and does an impression of me.

"Grrr I'm Lia Mess with me and ill mess you up!" He has got that Popeye look on his face.

"Oh yea well, look at meh I'ma Dwayne I ride a cow instead of a donkey!" I say grabbing a broom from behind my door and riding it like a cow.

We both fall down laughing so hard. I hear some one knock while Me and Dwayne are on the floor.

"Come in!" I yell

We both turn to the door and see all the Ducks at the door.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Captain Duckie and the rest on the Quackers" (all of them were there) I say in a teasing tone.

"Ha, ha, ha" Charlie says sarcastically.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to see a movie but I guess you're busy" He says bending down winking to Me.

"Ew he's like my brother you nasty perv!" I say. I noticed Dwaynes' face fall after I say that.

_I wonder why his face fell…_

I suddenly get this idea to get back at Charlie.

" Hey Charlie what was the name of the horse that won the race?" I ask him with the full intention of giving him a charlie horse.

" I dunno which one?" He says

"CHARLIE HORSE!!" I say hitting him in the side of the leg where it really hurts he falls to the floor holding his leg in pain.

I get up and dust myself off.

"So how about that movie" I say to everyone else who are laughing at Charlie.

"Get up Pussy Cat" I say in a baby voice.

"Help me up?" He says

_Meh its harmless _

I take his hand but he ends up pulling me down again. I fall on top of him, my elbow just happened to collide with his face.

The rest of the night was full of fun. We decided to ditch the movie idea and just hang out at the house. Eventually everyone left the house and I went to bed. Dwayne wasalready asleep on my floor.SoI tooka pillow andchucked it at him. He wakes up and I tell him to go to bed in his own damn room. After that I fell asleep, very anxious about tomorrow.


	6. First Day Of Hell

**First day of Hell**

I woke up the next morning really tired. Me and Dwayne gave all of our stuff to Adam and Charlie last night so they moved all of our stuff for us.

"Damn school starting so damn early" I muttered to myself. Me and Dwayne are meeting the ducks before school.

"Dwayne hurry up!" I yell up the stairs. I see him come raging down the stairs and about to hit me.

"Whoa Dwayne, someone's anxious to go to school" I say in a playful tone

"Yep!" He says

"Wait Dwayne you're missing one thing" I say grabbing a hold of his cowboy hat off the banister.

"Your hat" I say putting his hat on his head.

"Well lets go, don't wanna be late" I say

"Yee-haw" He says

I start laughing. We go to the gates of Eden Hall and most people would be amazed by its demeanor. But not me, to me it's just another 'rich ass snob' school to go to.

All the ducks come over to us, me and Adam joke around a lot now, so I say.

"Hey Adam this looks like your kinda school!" I say in a playful tone.

"Yea, but not yours. Wouldn't yours be the penitentiary?" he shoots back laughing

"You got that right!" I say back

So as I'm walking in the halls to my class before lunch, and some jerk bumps into me. He looks like a jock so I yell back,

"Hey! Watch where you're going Ditz!"

"You better watch your mouth young lady" he says back

I hear all these girls saying "Oh Rick that was a wonderful come back"

So I yell to him:

"Hey Rick! You betta watch your back if you do it again!"

He just walks away. So the rest of the day went by fairly uneventful. I found out that me Jules and Conns are sharing a dorm. (In my story the boys dorms are in a diff building) so at leased someone I know are here. I go up to my dorm do my homework and fall asleep. Jules and Conns aren't here because of hockey practice.


	7. Detective

**Detective**

The weekend came very fast. Today I was going in search for a detective to find my parents. I grab a phone book and jump on my bed. I look under 'D' to find a detective. Connie and Julie come into our room.

"Hey Lia what are you doing?" Julie asks

"I'm looking in the phone book, why?" I reply

"Just wondering and what are you looking in the phone book for?" she persists

"None of your business" I say back

_Even though me and Jules are friends I'd much rather keep this between me and myself._

"Okay I was just asking" she says back with a hurt tone

Okay found one

_Mr. James Scott – Detective _

_96 Barons Ave S_

_Minneapolis, Min. USA_

_(801) 543-1941_

I copy down the address, number and name, and I grab my jacket and cell phone. I leave before Julie or Connie can question me anymore. I get outside of the school grounds and leave for 102 Barons Ave S. I approach the enormous building and walk in.

"Hello, how may I help you miss?" the secretary asks me.

"Yes I'm looking for Mr. Scott" I say

"Third floor, 2nd door to the left" She says

"Thank you" I reply

I walk up to the door and knock. A gruffy sounding voice says come in. I proceed through the door.

"How may I help you miss?" He asks

" I need your assistance is tracking down my parents. There names are Steven Johnson and Melinda Johnson. Can you help me?" I ask with a trace of hope in my voice.

"Ill do my best but this won't be cheap it will cost 300.00$" He says

"Yes, I'm willing to pay that. When do you think you'll have answers for me?" I ask

"By sometime this week" I says

"Thank you for your services sir I look forward for the answers" I say and leave.

There was this nagging voice in my head that kept telling me I shouldn't have done that. But I really wanted to see my parents so it will be well worth it… or so I thought.


	8. Answers and Buckets full of tears

**Answers questions and Buckets of tears**

I had been waiting all week for the results. Today they finally came. There was an orange yellow envelope that was at the office. Apparently he had mailed it to me. When I got to the office I tore open the envelope to find a single piece of paper in it. It said:

_John Johnson had died on April the 4th 1999. _

_Melissa Johnson lives at:_

_124 Glen Cairn Dr_

And that was it.

_Hey… Glen Cairn is just around the corner from here. _

So I decided that I would go and see my mom after school today.

At lunch I was so happy. I was also very nervous! I haven't seen this woman for nearly 8 years. The end of the day came and I left unnoticed. I made my way to 124 Glen Cairn. The house looked like something out of a fairy tale. Big white house, big windows and a huge front patio. I walk up the stairs and ring the door bell.

I lie in my bed balling my eyes out. How could she say those things to her daughter? I keep thinking about what happened

_Flash back_

"_Hello" My mother said_

"_Um hi, I'm looking for Melissa Johnson" I said _

"_This is her how may I help you?" She asks me_

"_Wait you mean to tell me that you don't even remember me?" I ask her_

"_No I'm sorry have we met?" She asks_

"_Mom! It's me, Melia" I say_

"_Oh…" A look of confusion crosses her face._

"_Why are you here?" She asks her voice suddenly turning cold._

"_I need answers to questions I've been waiting to ask you my whole life" I say_

"_Fine, come in" She says I walk into the house where the living room in right there I start to walk around and I see pictures of a boy and a girl on the walls._

"_Do they of know me?" I ask_

"_No" She says _

"_Why did u leave me?" I ask her_

"_I had no choice" she says_

"_What do you mean you had no choice?" I ask_

"_You were a mistake. You were never supposed to happen. But I had to have you, an abortion was just too much money and we didn't have any of that and we couldn't leave you when you were an infant because we would be thrown in jail."_

"_Didn't you feel attached to me? I was your first daughter after all" I say tears pouring down my cheeks._

"_No I was not connected to you in any way. Listen I think you should go. My husband will be back with my children soon." _

"_I thought dad was dead?" I ask_

"_He is but I got remarried" She says with out a look of regret_

"_You know what... I hope you burn in a deepest pit of hell. That's all you deserve."I say and leave _

Back to previous time

So I guess I should have listened to that stupid voice. That was the last thing I remember thinking before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Scares and a Note

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while its just basket ball season started and everything so yea. Anyways Hope you like this one!! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize except for Lia.

**Scares and a Note**

I woke up the next day bright and early. I decided to go for a run around the school grounds. So I grabbed my CD player, got into shorts and a t-shirt and left. I got about half way around the school before someone tapped my shoulder.

"JEEZ!!! You scared me half to death Dwayne!" I said

"Sorry there Lia" He replys

_Omg I love his southern accent… WHAT? Wait there is no way I'm falling for Dwayne No way nope nadda Niet._

" So what are u doing out here this early on a Sunday?" I ask

"Oh… um… I saw you running and thought I'd join you" He says a little uneasy

"Okay well my run is over now so I guess ill see you later" I said

"Bye" He says to my back

Dwaynes POV

I kept running, _Why oh why can't I just tell her I love her? Since the day she walked into my house I knew there was something about her_ I thought to myself _She seemed a little off today ill have to ask her about that later_

Lias POV

I returned back to my dorm room, and went to grab a shower. When I got out of my shower there was a note on my bed

Note:

_Dear Lia,_

_Please meet us in our room as soon as you get this its important!!_

_Jules & Cons _

_I wonder what's so important? _I think to myself but decide to go anyways

A/N Sorry it was soo short but I promis it will get better!

Latta Bankies Baybee 99


	10. They bug and they Bug But do they get it...

A/N: Sorry it took so long but enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizeable

**They bug and They bug but they just don't get it.**

I walked back from the shower to mine and Julie and Conies room. I know I said that you were in ur separate room be for I made a mistake I walk in and they start to bombard me with questions.

"Whoa there, slow down where's the fire?" I laugh

"What happened to you? You're acting so odd" Connie said

"Nothing happened to me so can you please just drop it?" I ask

They don't say anything and just return to what they were doing before.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day I got up and got dressed. I put on my Black Cargo pants, black tank top, black converses and heavy black eye liner. I grabbed my stuff and left. As I was walking down the hall, Riley decides he was to screw around with me. not literally

"Hey Lia you wanna meet at my car so you can help me with 'Homework'?" he asks and moves his finger up and down my arm.

"I would rather rot in hell than be with you Riley" I say to him and punch his hand into a near by locker and walk away. He than comes jogging up to he and spins he around. What he doesn't know is I was ready and gave him a big fat shiner. He bugs and he bugs, but he just doesn't get it does he.

"Lia Wait up!" I hear someone call from behind me. I turn around and its Dwayne.

"Yea what?" I ask him

"you seemed a little off this morning. Is there something wrong?" He asked That's it I blew it.

"WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M SICK AND TIERD OF PEOPLE ASKING ME IF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!" I yell at him. He looks like he's about to cry.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Dwayne, I blew up at you. I really am" I gave him a hug and ran off before he could see I had tears threating to come down my face.

_People just don't understand do they?_ I think to myself.

Hope ya'll liked it!

Latta Banksies baybee 99


	11. New Feelings and Broken Hearts

A/N: I just wanna say thnx to everyone who has been reviewing.

Crzkind (Aka Jess) : Damn straight gurl! That's my motto in life Screw them. If they don't like it than don't bloody hell read it. Glad you liked my review. I liked urs too!

Eriks: Umm… Sorry I got confused. I forgot to put in the beginning that in my story Hans hasn't died yet. So sorry for the confusion.

On with the story!

I ran onto the roof of the school. The scene and serenity seemed to calm me down when I was feeling down.

"Hi, are you okay?" I hear someone ask. I turn around startled

"Yes, yes I'm fine" I turn around and see that it's Adam

"Listen if you're going to ask me what's wrong than you can go and screw your self because I'm not going to tell you anything" I say to him

"Okay I wasn't up here to ask what's wrong in the first place" He says

"Then why are you up here?" I ask

"Because this is a place that I like to come to clear my head. That I see you are doing also" He says

"Oh okay" I say and turn to walk away

"What is wrong by the way" he asks with a cheesy grin on his face

"Well… Its Complicated when I figure it out I tell you then" I ask him

"Okay it's up to you. You don't have to if you don't want to though you know that right?" He says

"yea I do" I say. He comes over to me and gives me a hug, I lean my head on his shoulder. I take my head off of his shoulder and see that he's looking down on me. We look deep into each others eyes. He comes closer and our lips touch, it feels like eternity but it is only just a minute. I pull away and turn around and walk away. Mixed about my feelings I call back,

"See you later Adam"

Little did I know that just a few feet away in the shadows Dwayne was there with a yellow and red tulip at his feet looking like his favorite horse had just been shot.

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnn  That was for you sween Lol!

So there is another chapter

Layta Banksies baybee 99


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is gonna be the last chapter there for it will be very long! And Just to let everyone know there with be a sequel to this story so look out for that! I fixed this story to make it a little bit more readable.

**Chapter 12**

I made my way down to class now that my free period was over. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun was blazing down. Feeling better after my talk with Adam I walk down the empty halls to see Dwayne with a tear stained face.

"Dwayne what's wrong?" I ask him

"Like you don't know, I saw you with Adam, why is it Adam always gets the girls, why is it Adam who is the star player? Why is it always Adam who gets the one girl that I love?" He asks me

I stand there dumb founded

"Dwayne I-I didn't know I-I'm-m s-so sorry" I say and run to my dorm tears running down my face. I get to my dorm and go into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I look at myself in disgust. _How could do that to the only guy I've ever loved! _I think to myself. I finally realized that a life without Dwayne is no life at all. Standing in front of the mirror I punch it half-heartedly no strength left from crying so much. Inside I was glad the mirror didn't break, that would have caused me to do something I would have regretted in the future to myself.

Dwayne POV

I decided to skip the rest of my classes. I just wanted to sit in my room and think of a way to tell Lia that I love her and that I can't live with out her.

Back to Lia's POV

I sat in my room all night wallowing in my own misery while thinking of how to tell Dwayne that I love him and that I can't live without him.

The next morning I woke up and took a look out my window. Storm clouds were everywhere. What a drastic change from yesterday. I got dressed not even wanting to be around anyone I go to my first period class which thankfully isn't with Dwayne. Adam takes the seat beside me. I pass him a note. He opens it up and reads it.

_Adam, We HAVE to talk meet me at my dorm at lunch_

That's all that it said

Lunch came quickly. By then the wind was howling and it was bound to rain at any minute. I run to my dorm and wait for Adam.

Knock Knock

I answer the door and let Adam in.

I start.

"Listen Adam about that kiss yesterday, I Just wanna tell you that it meant nothing to me because my heart belongs to someone else." I say to him. He looks heart broken

"Let me guess, our soft spoken cowboy?" He asks

"Yea…" I say to him.

Dwaynes POV

'I got up to see the weather had changed. I had came up with an idea yesterday that I was gonna surprise Lia at lunch with a bunch of white lily's which I know are her favorite flowers. Then tell her I love her and I can't live with out her. Lunch came by fast. I grabbed the lilys from my room and went towards her dorm. I saw Adam go into her room. I wanted to walk away but my curiosity got the better of me. I stood there just watching in the shadows.

Back To Lia's POV

"So I guess I should leave now" He says

"Yea I guess, I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us does it?" I ask him

"Nope Not one bit!" he says and starts walking to the door

I walk him to the door.

"Okay well bye" He says and leans down to kiss me on the lips but I turn my head. In the corner of my eye I see someone with a cowboy hat run. I run after his screaming his name. When I finally follow him outside it still hasn't started raining yet.

"DWAYNE WILL YOU JUST SLOW DOWN!" I yell to him

"FOR WHAT! SO YOU CAN TELL ME THAT YOU AND ADAM ARE GOING OUT? I DON'T THINK SO" He yells

" DAMNIT DWAYNE IF YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND YOU'D REALIZE THAT I HAVE FALL FOR YOU AND HARD!" At this point the rain came pouring down like buckets.

Dwayne stopped in his tracks turned around and looked me dead in the eye.

"What did u just say?" He asks

"I said that I love you Dwayne Robertson and that I can't live without you in my life" I say to him. We're about 10ft away from each other. His face goes soft and I start to run to him. 5 ft away he opens his arms and I jump into them. Taking off his cowboy hat and giving him the most passionate kiss of his life while in his arms. When I pull away I hear cat calls, and wolf whistles. I can see Dwayne blush and look behind me. There I see all of the ducks. With Portman and Fulton making the noises. I chuckle. Dwayne starts to walk over to them but you stop him.

"Dwayne will you be my boyfriend?" I ask him. He looks you dead in the eye and replies

"Of course" this makes me get the biggest smile of my life onto my face.

IN THE SUMMER…

Dwayne and me have been going good. It's now the summer. I've just received a letter. I shake my head with a look of disbelief. _No…NO! _ I drop the letter. _HOW COULD THEY…NOT HOW DARE THEY! _ I yell into my head. The letter reads:

_Dear Ms. Johnson _

_We have found one of your fathers' cousins who has agreed to take you in. She lives in Paris, France on the following sheets are all the details and the transportation tickets you will need. There will be someone to pick you up from the air port in three days. There will also be someone going with you to make sure you go. _

_Signed,_

_Marilyn Larsen _

_Head of Social services_

_Three Days! THREE BLOODY FUCKING DAYS! _ I tell my self in my head.

"Lia are you almost ready? We're supposed to meet them right now you know " Dwayne walks into my room and in no time flat he's by my side.

"what's wrong?" He asks I just give him the letter. After he's done reading it I can see he's close to tears.

"Dwayne I have to go. Someone is coming to pick me up! Dwayne I don't wanna go!" I say bawling while he tries to hold back his own tears. He holds me whispering into my ear that it will be okay. We make it to the arcade Connie and Julie see my tear stained face and run over to me.

"Oh my god Lia what's wrong?" Julie asks

"I wanna tell everyone together, is that okay?" I ask them

"yea it's fine" Just calls everyone over.

"Okay Well… I wanted to tell yall—" I break down crying again. Like that Dwayne is by my side.

"I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay Dwayne?" I ask him

"Yea go ahead do you want me to tell everyone?" He asks

I nod my head yes.

I run to the bathroom and ia few minutes later Julie and Connie come in and start to comfort me tell me it will be okay and that we'll write.

AT MY GOING AWAY PARTY…

I get up and make a speech…

"Okay.. I just wanna thank all my friends who have made me welcome this year and to let them know that not in a million years will I forget you all, Like Adam I will never forget that stupid grin you get on your face when you prove someone wrong… SEE THERE IT IS…" Everyone starts laughing. "And The Bash brothers… I will never forget that move you taught me… you know what I'm talking about wink wink Connie and Julie you guys were the best girlfriends a girl could ask for… and I love you guys like you were the sisters I've never had. Russ I've for Fours words of wisdom : Keep-your-mouth-shut." Everyone bursts out laughing. "To Ken my little asian friend I expect to see you at the Olympics for figure skating and Charlie keep practicing that right hook I taught you it will come in handy when I get back… soo… that's it … Oh yea Mrs and Mr Banks… Thanks for the kick ass party!" Everyone starts laughing and dancing again.

I whisper to Dwayne "I didn't really feel like pouring my soul out to you in front of all those people so lets go out front.

I Walk out to the porch.

"Listen Dwayne this is really hard for me to say… Long distance relationships don't work Dwayne" I say

"But we can make them work Lia I can't stand loosing you" I says tears running down his face.

"Please Dwayne don't make this harder then it has to be" I say. He takes something out of him pocket it's a box.

"Here take this it remains a symbol of our love for each other, ever though we aren't dating." He says looking heart broken. I open the box and there lies and beautiful ring.

"Its works like a mood ring" He says

I Slip it onto my Ring finger .

"I love you Dwayne" I kiss him and we walk hand in hand back into the party for one last awesome time together.

The morning came fast, all of the ducks are here. I say good bye to them one by one until it's only me and Dwayne. The others left to give us privacy

"I love you Dwayne you are my rock my life my soul my air and I don't think I can do this without you" I say to him

"Don't worry we will see each other again. And remember I'll always be here for you I promise!" He says we share one last passionate kiss and I get in. We start to slowly drive away I open up the window and poke my head out all of the ducks are there standing with Dwayne. Then Dwayne comes running after the car. He can't catch up I hold my hand out to him he grabs my hand but then it slips off and he just stands there at the end of his drive way with tears falling down him face.

" I LOVE YOU DWAYNE ROBERTSON AND I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU AS LONG AS I LIVE! I PROMISE!" I yell back to him with Lots and lots of tears trickling down my face. That was it, I just left the love of my life and the only friends I ever had.

THE END!

A/N: Hope you all liked it, and remember there will be a sequel!

P.S: This chapter shall remain nameless

A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YUOU GUYS ROCK!

I Made this chapter a little more readable.


End file.
